


You and Me

by SunshineandCoffee



Series: Solangelo Forever! [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineandCoffee/pseuds/SunshineandCoffee
Summary: Just a short epilogue of sorts for the series. I think it's set 6 months into their relationship. There can never be too much fluff:)Happy reading!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Forever! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	You and Me

Nico woke up with a warm, familiar arm draped around his waist. He couldn’t help cracking a smile as the soft locks he'd come to love so much tickled the nape of his neck. It was Saturday, and both of them didn’t have classes. So, Nico decided to snuggle up for a few more minutes. Getting out of bed could wait.

  
Just as he was about to convince himself to make some breakfast, Will started stirring beside him. Nico knew he would get up soon because Will always pulled him impossibly close before waking up completely. That’s exactly what he was doing now.

  
“No, you're not getting up.”, Will whined when Nico tried to squeeze out of his arms. Nico knew he was pouting. And what a cute pout it was. Nico called Will a “dork” and a “baby” all too frequently, but he secretly loved Will’s penchant for hugs, holding hands, rubbing comforting circles over his knuckles... The list could go on.

  
When Nico continued squirming and trying to extract himself from Will’s one-armed hug, Will changed his strategy and lay down mostly on top of Nico, making an escape impossible.

  
“Will, get off me, you big baby.”

  
“Nope”, Will said, smiling sleepily without opening his eyes.

  
“Will, I swear to the gods I will strangle you.”

  
Will was still smiling, paying no heed to Nico’s threat. Then, he opened his eyes a little with seemingly great effort and said, “You don't call me Solace anymore.”, grinning the whole time.

  
“Oh yes I do, Solace. Now get off me.”

  
“I will, if you ask nicely.”

  
“Solace, I will bury you alive.”

  
“That’s not nice, Neeks. Didn't I teach you to be polite? To use the “p” word? What is it now?”

  
Radio silence from Nico. When Will opened his eyes, which had fallen shut off their own accord during their conversation, he could see Nico giving him his best “You're dead” glare. But, Will could also see that he was trying hard not to smile because of the slight upward tilt to his lips.

  
Will wanted to see him laugh. So, he did what very few people would dare to. He started tickling Nico.

  
In spite of his tough, “I don’t care” vibe, Nico was actually the cutest person. And Will’s list of “Cute things about Nico” began with how ticklish Nico was.

  
So, when Will started tickling him, Nico laughed uncontrollably, stopping every few seconds only to threaten Will and use a colourful string of words Will wouldn’t care to repeat.

  
When Will finally stopped tickling him, Nico punched his arm hard.

  
“Ow! Easy there, Tiger.”, Will said, rubbing his arm.

  
“I hate you.”, Nico shot back. But there was no heat in his words.

  
Instead, he was smiling at Will, who had finally managed to wake up fully and was now smiling back at him.

  
Nico was currently all snuggled up against Will’s chest. When his face hurt from smiling too much, he buried his face into Will’s soft t—shirt. He took a deep breath and almost melted with how everything smelled like Will.

  
Will had made himself at home in Nico’s life like he belonged there. He was like the glue that held everything together. He was always right there with free hugs, cheesy sticky note messages and hot chocolate. Nico couldn’t imagine waking up without Will beside him and though he would have been scared of feeling that way a few months ago, he could only feel happy and grateful now.

  
“Hey, Neeks.”

  
“Hmm?”, Nico shifted a little so that he could look at Will.

  
“I love you.”, Will said, his eyes shining more than usual.

  
Nico could feel his face getting hotter and he fought the urge to bury his face in Will’s t-shirt again because Will deserved to hear this.

  
“I love you too, you dork.”, Nico said, meeting Will’s eyes only briefly before Will pulled him in for a soft, sweet kiss. It felt like a promise.

  
If this was how mornings felt, Nico hoped he'd see many more with Will by his side.

  
After several minutes of cuddling, Nico’s stomach let out a groan that had Will chuckling. Will got out of bed, placing one last peck on Nico’s forehead.

  
“Pancakes?”, Will asked.

  
Nico nodded and decided against sleeping some more. There was an adorable boy waiting for him outside and the bed was too cold without Will.

  
Besides, Nico knew all too well that Will was perfectly capable of burning the kitchen down.

  
So, Nico got out of bed to help Will make pancakes on a Saturday morning. And no one had to know that there was too little cooking and too much cuddling going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all those of you who commented, left kudos or even read the series. Hope you had fun!
> 
> Love,  
SunshineandCoffee


End file.
